


E.A.T.M.E.

by GlanniGlitterz



Series: Glanni's wrestling days [1]
Category: LazyTown, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen, a lot of screwing with WWE/WWF's timelines lol, intergender matches, kinda canon to my rp and fic verses but not 100 percent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlanniGlitterz/pseuds/GlanniGlitterz
Summary: Glanni debuts in WWF in a rather interesting way. (Hi, I suck at summaries, yawl. Ratings, relationships, tags, etc. updated as needed.)
Relationships: Terri Runnels/Val Venis
Series: Glanni's wrestling days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	E.A.T.M.E.

Nervousness was in the air. Glanni stood in the back, waiting for his cue to head out to the ring. He never had wrestled before, but it had became a sort of saving grace for him after recent events. Watching the monitor near the entrance way, the situation in ring was the prelude to the beginning of the culmination of the events of several months. 

He eyed the blonde woman currently running her mouth in-ring; that was Terri Runnels. She had cheated on her husband, Dustin, with WWF’s resident ladies’ man, Val Venis. Glanni made a face as he watched. He didn’t see what was so special about him. Terri was berating Dustin, who stood there unamused, taking the verbal abuse for a few moments before interrupting.

“--Terri, you can say whatever it is you want about me, because none of it matters. None of it is true. You’re a liar, a harlot. I’m at peace with myself, I found my Sweet Salvation.”

Suddenly, “Gladness” [[1](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D)] played through out the arena. That was Glanni’s cue, once your entrance music hits, you gotta go. He walked out onto the stage, clad in black tights, a long-sleeved black shirt, and probably the world’s most awful makeup job. He was somewhat parodying evangelist Tammy Faye Bakker, who was known for her rather...caked on eye-makeup.

As he climbed the steps to the ring, Dustin held the ropes for him to climb in. Glanni didn’t even stop after he got into the ring, marching right over to Terri, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her to the mat. The referee rang the bell, signaling the start of the match. After getting absolutely wrecked by Glanni, the scheming she-devil managed to make a tag to her partner; Glanni tagged in Dustin.

After a back and forth battle, Glanni and Terri ended up back in ring. It was time to end this. Glanni kicked her in the midsection, turning his back towards her, grabbing her arms and slamming her to the mat, her head, neck and shoulders taking the impact.[[2](%E2%80%9C#note2%E2%80%9D)]

“Did you see that?!” exclaimed Jerry Lawler, from the announce table. “That’s a faith breaker!”

Well, there was the new name for that move.

Glanni pinned her to the mat for the three count.

After picking up the win, a scuffle broke out between Dustin and Val. Not that Glanni noticed, he had plans of his own. He pulled out an eyeliner pencil from his boot, pinned Terri down and wrote “SINNER” on her forehead. Dustin, having gained the upper hand on Val, did the same to him.

The duo showed off their work, like a couple of hunters showing their prize hunt, satisfied smirks on their faces, before letting the two of them hit the mat with a thud.

The WWF’s newest heel tag team left the ring, sparking a new… annoyance for the rest of the Superstars.

**Author's Note:**

> Do any of you remember when Dustin Rhodes was going by his real name and doing a born-again Christian gimmick? Or am I the only old person here? XD The name of this work will make sense soon enough... if you're relatively new to WWE and have no clue who everyone is, wikipedia is your friend. As always, if you don't like this, you don't have to read/comment.
> 
> 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3-y1iGqSjw  [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return1%E2%80%9D) ]
> 
> 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7RKt5tPMsY  [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return2%E2%80%9D) ]


End file.
